


Priki

by jaewinjohntenlule



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinjohntenlule/pseuds/jaewinjohntenlule
Summary: A story of Lee Eunsang.





	Priki

Priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki Priki priki priki Priki priki priki, priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki, priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki.

"Priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki." Priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki. "Priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki?" Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki.

"Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki."

"Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki." Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki riki priki priki priki priki priki.

Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki? priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki!

"Priki!" Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. "Priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki!"

Priki.

Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki.

Priki?

"Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki."

Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki? Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki? Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki.

"Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki," Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. "priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki."

"Priki! Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki." Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki.

Priki priki priki priki priki. "Priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki." Priki priki priki priki.

Priki? Priki!

Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki.

"Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki." priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki. Priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki.

"Priki priki priki." priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki, priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki priki.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not high I promise. Im just deprived of X1 content. Priki priki priki!!


End file.
